(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-domain liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Among liquid crystal displays, a twisted nematic (TN) mode has high light transmittance efficiency compared with different modes, and the manufacturing process thereof is simple such that it is widely used. However, the viewing angle may be deteriorated at the special direction.
In the liquid crystal display of the twisted nematic mode, to improve the viewing angle, a method using a phase difference film and a method applying multi-alignment using a horizontal alignment layer are used. However, when using the phase difference film, an additional process is required and the product cost is increased. Also, in the method applying the multi-alignment, the pre-tilt polar angle is not high enough under the alignment using the horizontal alignment such that there is a problem that the multi-domain is not formed in the low grays, and the response speed is slow.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.